The Color of Tainted Love
by hErOiNe LoVe
Summary: A new age of Hogwarts is beginning with a new student. A dhampir named Onyx. Giny takes a liking to this new dark angel. And a shocking secret of Ginny's lineage. GWOC


**A/N: Hello my dear friends and thank you for considering my fic. I've made some attempts but plot bunnies multiply and then die. (Typical rabbit trait. Hah.) This is a GinnyOC fiction. Ginny may be a little OOC because she is a vampire well more of a dhampir (a part vampire human). Her acquaintance is Onyx a ¼ human dhampir. Well hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1: Lovely Disasters

Onyx lay on his bad staring up at the ceiling. His chrome blue eyes boring holes in the glow-in-the-dark stars. The alarm clock beeped to signal the morning. It was 7 am and time to prep for the long day of school travel and school bullshit.

Onyx was 16 and this was his first year. He'd been home school by his rich, pureblood family: The Everhearts, one of The Four. The Four are the original four pureblood families all of which direct descendants of Merlin himself: Malfoy, Black, Everheart, and Weasly. Onyx's given name is formally Xavier Onyx Everheart. He was the only chink in the flawless pureblood chain. Onyx is a dhampir. Simply put, Xavier Onyx Everheart is only ¼ human and ¾ vampire.

The abnormal youth stared at the ceiling the rolled with a thud out of bed with a thud and dragged himself to the bathroom. He turned on the hot shower and drenched himself in the scalding warm water. When he finished he walked out feeling more awake. Dressing himself in ragged jeans and a red Slipknot t-shirt that offset his morbidly pale skin, he walked out into the hall dragging his heavy trunk with an element backpack slung over his shoulder with the world industries Wet Willy/Flammable Boy clipped to it.

Onyx was born a pure blood but took refuge in the muggle world burring himself in the fleshly indulgences: drinking, surfing, skating, and his most vicious habit…smoking. As they trudged to the waiting car there to deliver him to his eight month hell sentence, Onyx pondered the atmosphere that was awaiting him at the castle in rural, lost England.

&

Ginny sat on the front porch of the burrow. Her eyes looked out at the rising sun and twirled a loose strand of hair between her fingers. Her chrome blue eyes were wrapped in black liner and pewter around that. Her eyes were the only explicit difference from her brothers and parents. Ginevra Amethyst Weasly was a genetic phenomenon. Every some many generations a dhampir is born into the Weasly line. Ginny was the first in about 100 years.

Ginny was a tall thin girl with long stick straight red hair. She was amazingly talented and a bit harsh, cute a genius IQ, and childishly imaginative. Ginny possessed a pixie and angelic kind of beauty.

She took another bite out of her apple then chunked the core into the weeds. The pixie teen wiped her hands on her jeans and walked through the front door. Together the family dragged their belongings to the car and climbed in headed for King's Cross Station.

&

Onyx threw his baggage into an empty compartment and dropped into a seat. He sighed to himself His shadow like grace blended him into the dark compartment; the light bothered him so he covered the window. He began to hum a song to himself, a Slipknot song called The Heretic Anthem. He chuckled at the truth he held in the title. It seemed to him heretic was a tad bit of an understatement.

Suddenly a very angry red head through open the compartment door and began screaming profanities to no one in particular. It was quite obvious she hadn't realized he was sitting there as he looked on in amusement.

"That good for nothing, wanking, shit-faced, monkey-like, HOE-BAG!" the fairy like red head ranted.

Onyx cleared his throat a little and the girl came to a screeching halt. "Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I thought I was alone…umm…do you mind if I sit?" she muttered innocently her voice thick with embarrassment. She sat lightly and looked at him in the eyes. They matched his almost perfectly minus one small difference a ring around the outside of the iris. Onyx had a forest green one and Ginny's was deep, ashy grey.

He smiled at the beautiful, pale girl. "You're a dhampir," he muttered to her quietly.

"How did you know?" she asked in utter shock.

"Me, too," he said looking dead into her eyes.

"So what's the story, babe. How did you get stuck in a world of bloodlust and misplaced wishful thoughts?"

She laughed a little. "I honestly don't know. I'm a genetic phenomenon. I have no real clue why but every century or so one is born. I am the lucky number 13 in the family that I know of. Only women in the Weasly family get this life sentence of harsh words and bitter tears," she muttered.

He leaned back in the set and almost whispered:" Well it's my turn. My mom was a pureblood. I'm an Everheart. Xavier Onyx Everheart catchy right? Hah. Any way my mother was a raped by a muggle man in a bar. Then some time later, perhaps 3 months, she was bitten. I had already been conceived and the effects hit me right away. Since my mom became a full vamp I was a mutt. A half-breed. My mom began calling me 'one of the dark angels' and 'a darker form of perfect innocence' whenever I felt bad about it. I think I might buy the angel bit."

"By the way, my name is Ginny. It doesn't really suit me. Ginevra Amethyst Weasly, talk about catchy."

"I think it's beautiful but I don't like Ginny…hmm…I like Amy. You know? For Amethyst? It kind of ironic both of our names are colored stones," they laughed a little. "You can call me Onyx or Nyx."

"Amy…hmm…I love it. It's perfect. Merlin, I am tired."

"Come here," he muttered.

Nyx lay down on the bench and Ginny laid down between Nyx and the back of the bench half way laying on him. He was warm and solid and there was still eight hours left in the trip plenty of time to sleep. Nyx had a lot of potential as a friend and perhaps more. He had an arm draped easily around her waist. She snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Nyx's mind was going wild. She fit perfectly in his arms. She was so beautiful, truly a dark angel. He pulled her closer and drifted off to sleep. This could be a good year. Oh yes it could, indeed.

&

A few hours later Amy woke up still tucked in Nyx's embrace. But the screaming through the door made it hard for her to enjoy his warmth. Nyx stirred and looked at her.

"Good morning, well afternoon, beautiful."

The banging on the door was only getting worse.

"GINEVRA GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS OUT HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE SHACKED UP WITH A GUY IN THERE!"

Amy buried her head in Nyx's chest. "Merlin, don't make me go…" she muttered pitifully into his breast bone.

Nyx gently lifted Amy up and strode toward the door leaving Amy sitting on the seat.

"Can I help you with something, dude?"

Ron looked pissed off beyond belief. "Who in fuck's name are you?!"

"The name is Xavier. Xavier Everheart."


End file.
